


Breaking up is the only option

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: When Casey discovers some homophobic writing on the wall he's not sure anymore if loving Zeke is the right thing





	Breaking up is the only option

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: any, any, the writing on the wall  
> prompt: writing, text & quotes

Trembling all over Casey stared at the writing on the wall. 

Fags are sick. Kill them all before they infect the world. 

Hot tears were burning in his eyes. This weekend had started as a great one. His parents weren't at home but visiting his grandparents in Idaho and Zeke had suggested that they should take adventage out of this. A trip to Akron to watch a movie and later they would spent the rest of the night in Zeke's garage. It didn't happen often that Casey was able to enjoy so much freedom.

And now... this. A grafitti at the wall of the parking garage in Akron. Meaningsless words, written down by stupid, homophobic pricks. Usually Casey would have tried to ignore it; it didn't make any sense to think too much about it. 

But right now, with Zeke at his side, with the prospect of the best night he had had since months, he suddenly got the feeling that all his dreams broke down and the reality brutally caught up with him. What was he actually doing? How stupid was it, to dream about a future together with Zeke? Didn't he know better?

First, when he had discovered that he was more interested in guys than in girls, it had scared him half to death. He knew, his father would kick him out of the house, if he would ever find out. The jocks at school, they called him a geek and already bullied him often enough just because he loved photography, but if they would find out the truth, he would probably not survive the next hour. No one would back him up, because no one wanted to deal with a gay guy.

Then Zeke had stepped into his life. To find out that he was not the only gay boy at school had felt like a wonder. Zeke had been experienced; he visited clubs in Akron and Columbus and he had already been together with guys. He had shown Casey how to make love and even if they only could meet secretly in his garage for some stolen hours, the time together with him had been the best of Casey's life. Together with Zeke he could be just who he was; he didn't need to hide anything. Zeke would never laugh about him, and he would never hurt him.

But his fantasy world was broken down. Casey stared at the words on the wall and suddenly he knew that he couldn't move on like before. There was no future for him and Zeke. Wherever they would go to, people would find out and they would hate them, for what they were. Though they didn't mean to harm anyone; they just wanted to be together.

„Case? You okay?“

Zeke's voice tore him out of his reverie and he slowly shook his head.  
„Let's go home, Zeke, please. I'm not in the mood for the movie anymore.“

Zeke grinned.  
„Can't wait for some hot games,“ he asked.  
„Eager, little boy.“

Casey shook his head.  
„I can't stay with you tonight.“

„Huh? What's the problem? Your parents are at home?“

„No. It's just...“  
Casey bit his lower lip to supress a loud sobbing.  
„I've thought about it, Zeke. We should better break up. It's pretty insane what we are doing.“

Zeke frowned.  
„What the hell are you talking about? Only some hours ago we've made plans to go to New York or the westcoast after graduation. Together, Casey, you and me. What is happened that you've changed your mind that quickly?“

Feeling helpless Casey sighed and pointed to the graffitti.  
„They will hate us, Zeke, no matter where we will go to.“

„Oh. Understood. And now you want to throw your life away because of some stupid homophobic pricks. What next? Are you going to marry? Have children? A house and a dog? Because this is what people expect you to do?“  
Zeke huffed.  
„Great. You know, Casey, I've never consindered you to be such a fucking coward.“

Casey flinched visible.  
„It's not that, Zeke. But think about it what all this means for our future. For your future! You've just gotten a schoolar ship for one of the most famos Science Colleges of New York. Do you want to risk all this? For me?“

„Case.“  
Zeke relaxed visible when he noticed the pain in Casey's eyes.  
„I have only a future because of you. Before I met you I didn't care much about anything in my life. You reminded me that it is worth it to fight for my dreams. Yes, I want go to New York and I want to go College. But first of all I want to be together with you.

I'm not naive, Casey, I know that not everyone is willing to accept our lifestyle but I want to believe that we will be able to find a place for us where we don't need to be afraid to show our feelings openly.

If this means that we will have to move to Alaska or find a desert island, I'm ready for that. Though I hope, that people in New York won't be as closeminded as in Ohio and we can to put our roots there.“

Casey kept quiet, still staring at the writing in front of him. Zeke put his arm around his shoulder.

„C'mon, geek boy, let's go home. We can watch 'Top Gun' for the umpteenth time, order a pizza and later I'm gonna spoil the shit ouf you.“

He placed a fleetingly kiss on his cheek.  
„Don't think that you can get rid of me so easily.“

And it felt good to see the faint smile on Casey's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly and for gen_bingo round 12 (Dreamwidth)


End file.
